1. Field of the Invention
A printed circuit board arrangement and method includes a planar generally-rectangular vertically-arranged printed circuit board having front and rear surfaces terminating in a peripheral edge, at least one of the front and rear surfaces having a conductive printed circuit thereon. The printed circuit board has a vertical side edge portion containing at least one recess, and arranged adjacent said recess is a fixed contact connected with a conductor portion of the printed circuit. A relatively narrow conductor housing arranged outside the peripheral edge of the printed circuit board is mounted in the recess with a movable contact carried by the housing in electrical engagement with the fixed contact. The connector housing is supported by a rear wall mounted on the rear surface of the printed circuit board, and by resilient clip means on the connector housing that engages the printed circuit board adjacent the recess.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known for a long time that one can solder conductor connections for the connection of electrical conductors directly upon a printed circuit board or, for example, in an automatic soldering process, that one can solder a pin strip with a housing for the connection of a corresponding jack strip upon a printed circuit board, and that one can install this printed circuit board in a conductor connection housing. Unfortunately, this prevents the arrangement from being relatively narrow, because the height of the printed circuit board and the height of the connections for the conductors unduly increase the thickness of the unit.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved printed circuit board connector arrangement that is relatively narrow on the one hand, but sturdy and inexpensive to manufacture on the other hand.